Alliance of Gods 1: The Scythe of Kronos
by Quintinus
Summary: What if Kronos possesed a god? Events post-Son of Neptune, Percy allies with the Greeks and Egyptians to fight against Kronos.
1. Chapter 1

-Percy-

I sat bolt upright in bed.

This was no gentle, slow awakening of being gently tugged out of slumber and lapsing into wakefulness. This was rough, a forceful yank out of a restless sleep with all the force of a nuclear explosion. But that wasn't half bad compared to everything else.

The Argo II had landed a week ago, and everything had just... stagnated. I knew I should be glad for the lull in the battles. But something felt wrong. I couldn't sleep. I remembered having awful nightmares, but I lost them when I woke. I couldn't explain it, but only one other person could be feeling what I felt. Jason Grace, child of Jupiter, had looked just as bad as I had. We had rings around our eyes, we were as pale as death, and we were jittery and restless. But I didn't trust this Roman who had so abruptly come to my camp and made himself a place there. I know it's hypocritical. I know I did the same thing to Jason. But I don't like it.

Reyna and Annabeth had been plotting and planning for a week. We appeared ready for war. But I had the feeling, that sooner or later, the crap would hit the fan. Something was off about the gods' retreat.

-Artemis-

I approached my father with the utmost care, knowing that he would not take kindly to the news I had to bring him.

"How is he?" Zeus boomed.

"He is dogged by the Scythe. His eyes are now flecked with gold. He... mutters. To himself." I replied, head hung.

"That is ill news indeed. What about in terms of power? You've always been more or less his equal, Artemis. How are his powers now?"

"Unfortunately, his original powers are as powerful as before. But he can manipulate time now. He's growing more and more twisted. And the Oracle is... not present. Kronos is taking him over." I said.

"What does Athena say?" Zeus rumbled.

"She... disagrees with your previous decision. She feels that she's found the truth, and that we must come out of Olympus and help the demigods or..."

"Or what?" Zeus asked.

"She fears that the growing influx of dead demigods in Elysium means that we could lose our roots in America and we'd be located in the Underworld."I muttered.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Zeus roared.

"She assures me it is so. I am forced to agree, Father." I said, hoping he didn't zap me.

"I won't give Hades that kind of power. We must contact Chiron." He consented at long last.

"And Lupa," I said, flickering into Diana. "And... Amos."

-Chiron-

I waved my hand through the Iris Message, dissipating my connection to the gods. I had some awkward calls to make, and a plan to form. But first and foremost, I had to contain Rachel. If what Zeus had told me was true, Rachel had to be watched carefully.

I contacted Lupa and the... magician, and made plans. They went well, and I saw a blooming and prosperous alliance in the making. This alliance of gods was the only thing that could save us in these dark times.

-Frank-

My day started with a centaur in my bed. I woke up, stretched out, and Chiron the Greek centaur appeared in my bed. My scream was heard back at Camp Half-Blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Good morning, Frank. I trust you are well?" Chiron responded.

"Yep, I'm pretty damn good. There's more horsehair on my sheets than in the bow of a violin."

"Sorry. Now do me a favor and get Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Jason."

"Are you kidding me? I just woke up! And Nico's gone!" I hissed.

"Nico's at the temple of Pluto." Chiron said, deadpan.

I scowled and rolled out of bed to go get my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

-Annabeth-

I was halfway submerged in a fitful sleep when Frank woke me up.

"Frank, what is it that was so important you had to wake me at..." I sneaked a glance at the clock, "5 freaking 30?"

"It's the stupid horse. He wants to see you. So do me a favor and go wake up your boyfriend and bring him to my room."

"Horse... Do you mean Chiron?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's being all mystic about why he wants you." Frank replied irritably. I noticed that he was dressed in Chinese style pajamas. He was also still wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Fine, I'll get Percy. You going to get Hazel?" I said.

"No. He asked for you, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Jason. God knows why, but there was no mention of Hazel." Frank said.

I rolled out of bed and grabbed my dagger. "I'll go wake Percy."

I walked out of the cabin with Frank and dragged myself to Percy's "cohort". I found him already awake, which was a shock. Normally I had to stab him with my dagger a few times to rouse him. You couldn't really wake him up by shaking him or anything because his skin was like iron, but stabbing him worked. And before you ask, pouring cold water on his head just made him more comfortable. Son of Poseidon and whatnot.

"Hey, Annabeth. What's with the dagger?" Percy asked.

"I was going to stab you to wake you up."

Percy flinched, which was unlike him. "I kinda forgot to tell you something... my Achilles curse is gone. You probably would have killed me."

My jaw dropped to the ground along with my knife. "Your curse... gone? That's impossible."

"Hera -well, Juno- told me that the Little Tiber would wash off my curse. The Styx was a Greek river, and the Little Tiber is a Roman one. They canceled each other out."

I would look into this more at a later date, but for now I needed him for Chiron. "Hey, apparently Chiron's here, and we need to get to Frank's room."

Percy grunted and rolled out of bed. He was already in his Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans, and I saw the outline of Riptide in his pocket. I looked down and saw I was in my owl pajamas. "I might need to change first."

Percy stood up straight and said, "Cool, let's go."

I rolled my eyes and walked out.

-Nico-

I tapped my foot as my mind raced through a thousand possibilities for what I had sensed.

I was sitting in a throne of gold and bones in the center of Pluto's temple, and I was thinking frantically. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and my head snapped around to see Frank coming up the hill. _Great, that's all I need._ I groaned.

"Nico! Nico!" Frank called.

"Yes, Frank?" I replied somberly.

"Chiron was in my bed."

"What!" I was shocked out of my misery.

"He wants you."

"You have no idea how confused I am. Start over."

Frank explained Chiron's appearance and demands, and I had a feeling it had something to do with what I had just sensed. "Frank, I have some bad news."

"What?" he asked.

"Hazel is gone. Her soul disappeared. She's not here or in the Underworld. She's in stasis somewhere, and I think Chiron knows about it. But I have some good news as well. Octavian disappeared too. There's something going on, and I think Chiron is going to tell us about it." I explained.

Frank looked crushed. As he was the only Roman who gave a damn about me, and he looked a little like the teddy bear I had as a three-year old, I felt like he needed some picking up.

"I'll go get Thalia for you, okay. And don't worry, Chiron'll have a solution."

-Thalia-

I was catching up with my long-lost baby brother when Nico and Frank busted into the camp we'd set up next to Camp Jupiter. They were instantly surrounded by bows.

"Phoebe, Diana, Selene, they're friends. At rest!" I said wearily. It was six o'clock and I had just woken up to talk with Jason.

"Hey Frank, hey Nico, how's it going?" Jason said cheerily. I would never know how he mustered any semblance of happiness this early in the morning.

"Chiron needs you two." Nico said. "Something big's going on."

-Percy-

I was waiting for the others with Annabeth, Chiron, Lupa, and some guy with cornrows in a blue suit. When Frank, Nico, Thalia, and Jason finally showed up, Chiron cleared his throat.

"The gods have broken their silence, and Olympus is in trouble. Are you aware who the Roman "Big Three" are?"

I raised my hand. "Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto."

"Wrong. Those are the Roman forms of our Big Three, but the Romans are more... warlike. They worship Jupiter, Mars, and Minerva above the others." Chiron elucidated.

"Okay, so how does that pertain to us?" Nico asked.

Annabeth spoke up. "We have Thalia, Percy, and Nico here, and their the children of the Greek Big Three. But we have Jason, Frank, and me. Jason is the child of Jupiter, as Frank is the child of Mars, but I'm a child of Athena, not Minerva."

Chiron snapped his fingers, and three gods swirled into existence: Zeus, Artemis, and Athena.

Athena smiled, and beckoned Annabeth forward. Annabeth approached cautiously.

"Would you do anything possible to save Olympus?" she asked.

Annabeth swallowed nervously. "I guess so..."

"I have the power to turn you into a child of Minerva. I had no children as Minerva, so you will have to become one." Athena said. "You can only save Olympus as a child of Minerva."

Annabeth's emotions flitted briefly on her face: fear, loyalty, and surprise. Her face finally resolved into an expression of courage. "I'll do it." she said.

Athena grasped her wrist, and gray mist bound them. Athena began to turn into Minerva, and I saw Annabeth's hair darken into dirty blonde. She turned around, and I saw that her eyes had darkened too. Minerva released her, and Annabeth ran over to stand beside me. I saw her hand shaking slightly.

Zeus and Artemis beckoned Thalia forward. Artemis exhaled, and said, "I release you from the Hunt." Artemis pushed Thalia gently into Zeus' arms.

"WHAT!" Thalia cried.

"Thalia, you could not have done it if you had any loyalty to me. You must be an unadulterated daughter of Zeus." Artemis said.

"But... the Hunt..." Thalia said.

"It's for the best." Zeus said.

Thalia backed down, but Nico stood forward. "I have something to tell all of you... Hazel and Octavian have disappeared. Along with Dakota, as I just realized. I don't know where they are. They aren't dead or alive, they're just... gone."

Chiron told us what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

-Nico-

Ever since I had sensed Hazel's disappearance and returned from my quest for the Doors of Death, my life had majorly sucked. Chiron telling us what was going on didn't help in the slightest.

"Kronos has returned, and he's enlisted the help of the twelve Titans. Mnemosyne in particular is being a nuisance. She's taking over Apollo's mind."

"Apollo!" we all gasped.

"Yes, and Kronos is taking advantage of Apollo's weakened state to possess him. The Scythe has been showing up wherever Apollo goes, his eyes are turning gold, his mind is changing, he retains his old powers but now has Kronos' as well, and worst of all, Kronos controls the Oracle.

"Oh, no..." Annabeth murmured, her Athena, er, Minerva powers telling her what I was not seeing.  
"Yes, Annabeth. Our Great Prophecy is wrong, and Rachel is posessed by an alien force. Zeus tried to cover this up, but he now has seen that we must fight."

Jason raised his hand. "Um, we can't go without a prophecy..."

"You have to. Luckily, Athena realized what Rachel could not tell us. We need to ally three pantheons and succeed. We have the children of the Roman Big Three and Greek Big Three together, and another ally. Amos?"

Cornrow Dude stepped forward. "I am Amos Kane, Eye of Set. I represent the Egyptian gods, who currently are strong in Brooklyn."

He reached his hand in to empty space and pulled out three guys and two girls, God knows how. "That was bloody creepy!" One of the girls exclaimed. "I'm Sadie Kane, by the way. Eye of Isis and whatnot. I'm this bloke's niece."

A boy stepped forth. "I'm Carter Kane, Eye of Horus. I'm Sadie's big brother."

I was confused for a second, as they looked nothing alike. I quickly rearranged my face so as to be polite. Another boy stepped forth. he was older than the other two. "I'm Ranier Desjardins, Eye of Set. Yeah, same god as Amos. I'm pretty new to the gods, though, I was estranged from my father until his death."

Yet another boy, one somewhere around 13, stepped forward. "I'm Aziz Rashid, soon to be Carter's brother-in-law." Carter rolled his eyes. "I'm the Eye of Osiris, and adoptive brother of Zia Rashid, Carter's girlfriend. She found me an orphan on the streets, said I had potential, we bonded, adoption."

"And I'm Kaya Menshikov, Eye of Nephthys." The other girl stepped forward. "I was trained by the best water mages in the House of Life, and by Kwai. I eventually saw my father for who he was and renounced him."

"We're descended from pharaohs, and we're... inhabited by Egyptian gods." Amos said.

"Oh, come off it Amos, we're posessed." Sadie said.

"I hate to say it, but Sadie's right." Aziz said jestingly. "We should probably be exorcised."

"Hush, hush." Amos said. "In any case, we're here to help you with your quest. I'll be with Chiron and Lupa while Sadie, Carter, Ranier, Aziz, and Kaya join you in your quest."

"And what is this quest?" Thalia said.

"Hazel. Dakota. Octavian. The Stoll brothers. Clarisse. Katie Gardner. Leo. Piper. All of these people and more are missing."

"Zia, Walt, Jaz, Alyssa." Aziz spoke up.

"They're being held in stasis by the Titans because a select few of you are... a little more powerful. A little more heroic. All of you and the missing are these people. Twelve demigods/Eyes of gods have been stolen, because while the Greeks and Romans all together would have been even with the Titans, we're even stronger with the Egyptians. There would be 36 of you eventually, while there are only 11 now. But they stole some of our demigods, and we cannot attack without them. The Titans (Kronos, Mnemosyne, Hyperion, Krios, Oceanus, Tethys, Theia, Coeus, Phoebe, Themis, Iapetus, and Rhea) have enlisted the help of the Giants. Enceladus! Porphyrion! Polybotes! Mimas! Alcyoneus! Mimon! Ephialtes! It will not be easy by any means to defeat them, but we have 36 gods to help us out. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Demeter, Hera, Hephaestus, Artemis, and Apollo are the Greeks. Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto, Mercury, Minerva, Mars, Bacchus, Ceres, Juno, Vulcan, Diana, and Phoebus are the Romans. Seth, Osiris, Nephthys, Horus, Isis, Sekhmet, Anubis, Geb, Nut, Ra, and Thoth are our Egyptians. I think we stand at least a sporting chance. Only the demigods can attack, though. When heroes get involved, the gods must stay out of it. But we have one Egyptian god who can help only by striking the final blow when you vanquish a giant. Her name is Bast." Chiron said.

"If I understood a word of that, it would be great." Sadie said.

"Go find a bunch of people that we know. It'll be hard. They're our only hope to beat the Titans." Annabeth clarified.

"Oh, okay. I think Apophis organized them or something too, right?"

"Yeah." Amos said.

"And Bast will help?"

"She'll appear when you need her."

"Okay, got it."

"Great, when do we start?" Thalia interjected.

"Now." Chiron said as the world bent into a forest.


End file.
